


A Little Misunderstanding

by beetlesacquired



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlesacquired/pseuds/beetlesacquired
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B are dating, but Person A is 99.99% sure Person B is a vampireThis is one I came up with





	A Little Misunderstanding

“Hey, I’ve got something I need to talk to you about. Just don’t freak out, kay?” Daren said nervously and Mark laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay,” Mark reassured. “I already know.” Daren paused in his fidgeting, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. “You do?” he asked and Mark smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. “I figured it out a while ago, babe. You’re not very good at hiding it.” Okay, now Daren was really confused. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Mark shook his head, laughing to himself. “I know you’re a vampire, Daren. And I’ve come to terms with it. It’s alright.” Mark took a shocked step back as Daren exploded into fits of giggles, going as far as to hunch over and grip his stomach. His face was pink, his eyes watering by the time the laughter died down and he stood up straight again. Mark was frowning at him. “You- You think I’m a fucking vampire? Mark! What the fuck? Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re serious. Oh my god, Mark. I’m not a fucking vampire, holy shit. What’s wrong with you?” By this point, Mark was full out scowling, but there was a hint of sheepishness and embarrassment behind the grumpy expression. “What else am I supposed to think? You sleep during the day, Daren!” he exclaimed, throwing Daren into another bout of howling laughter. “I work the night shift. You know that, babe.” Mark was very content to argue about this. “I’ve never seen you go out in the sun without a hoodie.” Daren, of course, had an excuse for this as well. “Five minutes outside and I’m a lobster. Do you want a lobster boyfriend, Mark?” Mark figured the question was rhetorical and ignored it. “Your skin is always cold!” He reached out and touched Daren’s arm and yep, the other man was freezing. “That’s because you always keep your apartment at 50 fucking degrees, you freak,” Daren grumbled, shivering. Mark was grasping for straws at this point. “Well,” he paused, trying to come up with another argument. “You… You came back that one time covered in blood!” Daren furrowed his brows, having to think for a second before he remembered the occasion Mark was talking about. “I had a nosebleed. Why are we even arguing about this? Oh my god, this is the most idiotic conversation I’ve ever had. You’re so stupid; why do I love you?” Mark’s eyes went wide and he stared at the other man. “You love me?” He asked hopefully and Daren laughed, pulling him into a hug and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Yes, you fucking moron. I was going to ask you if you wanted to spend Thanksgiving with my family and I this year. That why I wanted to talk to you, not because I wanted to announce that I’m undead.” Mark wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his face into Daren’s shirt. “Maybe you should be announcing that,” He grumbled. “Have you seen yourself on a Monday morning?” Daren smacked him over the head, but hugged him tighter.


End file.
